


Tiny Hands

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banner has neices and nephews, Bucky With Kids, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner's nieces and nephews show a side to Bucky that's pretty darn sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Hands

Steve sat back on Dr Banner’s couch, perching his beer on his knee and rubbing his brow.

“I don’t know how you do it Bruce, really I don’t,” Steve sighed at the scene in front of him.

Bruce Banner's two nieces and one nephew were doing circuits of the living room he shared with Natasha. They were squealing excitedly, seemingly very happy with no entertainment besides some scattered Duplo blocks and the velocity of their running.

“He’s got the touch,” Natasha stalked over before planting a kiss on her fiancé’s forehead before perching on his knee.

Bruce looked up at Nat, smiling in a way that that was no less than adoring. Tony said that if they didn’t break up he’d have diabetes by fall.

“I thought they’d stress me out, but they actually keep me pretty focused,” Bruce shrugged before glancing to Bucky on the other side of the room.

He was in an armchair, arms wrapped around himself uncomfortably. He looked distant. Steve noticed Bruce’s concern.

“He’s okay, he’s probably a bit overwhelmed by the noise,” Steve explained, “He’ll be okay, though.”

Their eyes lingered for a while before turning to each other.

“Do you reckon you two’ll, you know, adopt?” Bruce asked, seamlessly pressing a juice box into the hands of Perry, the youngest of the child, before turning back.

Steve shrugged, frowning indecisively. He hadn’t thought about it at all. Between getting Bucky back and their relationship developing, Steve had thought more about the past than the future.

“It could happen,” Steve considered, “When Fury stops calling us out every twenty seconds.”

Nat snorted in understanding before all three turned, alerted by a sudden quiet and stillness from the troop of kids. All three of the kids were huddled around Bucky’s knees. Emily, the middle child (she was four) was holding Bucky’s metal hand in both of her tiny ones, staring down in awe, and turning it from side to side so it caught the light and bouncing with joy when the soldier wiggled his titanium fingers, making the electronics hum. She was being gentle, like she could sense the anxiety Bucky was holding.

“It’s really shiny!” Emily exclaimed pulling Bucky’s hand up above her head and letting it drop.

“Does it fire lasers, Bucky?” Noah, the oldest asked. Bucky chuckled and rubbed his nose nervously.

“No, um,” Bucky cleared his throat, “It’s pretty strong though, I guess.”

Noah grinned naughtily.

“ _How_ strong?” Bucky paused, lost for another path.

Steve stood up to rescue his boyfriend, but Nat held him back.

“Bet you I could pick up your Uncle Steve,” Bucky challenged, giving Steve an inviting glance.

Steve walked over with mock nervousness.

“Ah I don’t know Buck, I’m pretty heavy,” Steve played along.

 “Yeah, he’s Captain America, you can’t pick him up!” Perry squealed.

Bucky could pick up a car, Steve had seen it.

Bucky walked over to Steve and scooped him up with one hand and tossed him up onto his shoulder. The Captain made a sound of faux terror and the three young children burst into enthralled laughter. Bucky spun Steve around on his shoulder a couple of times before placing him back on the ground.

Nat linked arms with Bruce as they watched the super-soldiers.

Noah was swinging on Steve’s arm and Bucky had been turned into a human magnet board by the two girls who were busy decorating his arm with Disney princess transfers.

“They’re gonna’ be great,” Natasha, smiled, “Really, really great.”


End file.
